Consequences Can Change
by Narcissa Felton
Summary: A R/Hr fic. Begins with them finally getting together and will eventually trace through the twists and turns of their relationship... will they last? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Finally!

Disclaimer: Ok seriously people, let's be real... Do you really think that I own HP? Do I look anything like JK Rowling? If you think this then you must be one confused Muggle...

A/N Just ignore any factual errors you see... They're only there because they seemed to fit with the story XD

A/N This is also my first real Fan Fic so I would love feedback (positive or even flames)

Setting: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 5th year

*SMACK* Hermione's hand connected very solidly with Ron's face as she yelled, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How DARE you try accuse me of such awful things!" as all of the other Gryffindors were watching the fight breaking out in the Gryffindor common room. Now why was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, slapping one of her best friends, Ronald Weasley? It all goes back to earlier that day when Ron saw Hermione getting a little "too" friendly with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw from their year…

~~FLASHBACK~~

It all began after lunch when Ron spotted Hermione and Boot walking out of the Great Hall together, looking rather like they were trying to hide something from everyone.

Ron had fancied Hermione for many years now but was too stubborn to admit it to anyone, even his best friend Harry, until about a couple months ago when Hermione came to visit the Burrow for the summer, looking much prettier than she ever had in the 4 years they had known each other. Now just about everyone but Hermione knew about Ron's "crush".

Seeing Hermione and Terry walk off together sparked rage somewhere deep in his heart and he silently stormed out of the Great Hall to follow them and find out for himself what was going on. Hiding around the corner of the hallway Hermione and Boot were talking in; Ron could only hear snippets of their conversation since they were only whispering. Unfortunately, what Ron heard did not please him at all. He only heard "Meet me after dinner" and "Shhh… we can't let anyone know about this!" Hearing this, Ron angrily stalked off to his next class & tried to pretend like nothing happened.

Later, after Hermione returned to the common room, Ron decided to confront Hermione about her little "meeting" with Boot.

"Mione, where have you been gone this whole time? You've been missing since after dinner and its now almost 9 pm…"

"So? It's not like I have to let you know where I am every minute of the day…"

"Well me and Harry were bloody worried about you! We had absolutely no bloody idea why you were gone so long!"

"You git! If you have any brains at all, obviously you would've known that I was studying at the library!"

"Oh sure… 'studying'"

"And what exactly are you trying to imply Ronald?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean!"

"Of course not you idiot! How am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"I heard you and Terry Boot talking about secretly meeting in the library after dinner!"

"How DARE you listen to my private conversations!"

"Well you two were acting so bloody secretive I had a bad feeling about things and I guess I was right!"

"If you must know, _Ronald_, Terry just wanted help with Charms since he's failing it!"

"How do I know that you weren't just snogging Boot the whole time?"

~~Flashback ended~~

Hermione stormed out of the common room into the 5th year girl's dorms absolutely furious with Ron. **How dare he think that I'm like that! Like some little tramp like Parkinson...** You see, secretly, Hermione loved Ron but only Harry and Ginny knew that fact and to think that Ron thought that she could be like that crushed her heart. She collapsed on her bed and started sobbing.

Meanwhile, back in the common room, all the Gryffindors were gathered together whispering about what had just happened. Harry walked up to Ron and said, "Ron, I think you went a little too far with Hermione mate..." "Blimey Harry, I really screwed it up this time haven't I?" "Nah, she'll forgive you. Just go talk to her." "But she's furious with me right now!" "Just go to her Ron." "Fine."

*Knock Knock* "GO AWAY! I WANT TO BE ALONE! *sniff* "'Mione? Can you let me in? I just want to talk for a little bit about earlier..." "NO! Go the bloody hell away from me you insufferable git!" "Please 'Mione?" "NO!" "I'm not going away until you listen to what I have to say 'Mione so you might as well just bloody let me in!" "Fine. You have 1 minute to talk then you better leave." "In that case..." Ron grabbed Hermione in his arms and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, his lips eagerly crushed on hers. Hermione stiffened in shock then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and pulling his body closer to hers, both their hearts leaping in joy. They finally broke apart for air, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Ron? What was that about?" "I wanted to tell you 'Mione that I love you. I've think I've loved you ever since our first year but I was too much of a git to realize it until last summer when I finally came to my senses. Harry helped me realize that. But I didn't really know how to tell you so I didn't say anything to you. Then I saw you with Boot and I admit that I was jealous because I thought that you two might've been secretly dating." "Oh Ron, you should know that I love you too and you're the only guy I could ever love so there's no need to be jealous..." "Thanks 'Mione." Ron pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face in her hair. At this point, both Hermione and Ron had been fairly worn out by the recent events that occurred so they collapsed on Hemione's bed and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms, both had a smile plastered on their face.

Review people! I want to know if you guys think that this fic is worth continuing because if it is I plan on making this fic fairly long... ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Disclaimer: If you can Google it, it isn't mine… simple as that. :P

The next morning, squeals of delight could be heard throughout Gryffindor tower. Now, if anyone could see inside of the 5th year girl's dorms, they would've seen an excited Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, practically jumping up and down, and an extremely embarrassed Hermione and Ron, with his whole face and ears turning a shade of red that rivaled his hair and sprawled out on the floor after falling out of the bed tangled in the covers when the squeals had started.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! So you guys are FINALLY together! ", Lavender shouted excitedly. Hermione groaned and attempted to push her rather unruly, bushy hair away from her face.

"Lavender! Stop yelling! Why are you so excited about this?"

"Well Hermione, it's because everyone's been wondering when you two would finally figure it out and just get together!" At this point, Lavender looked like she was just about ready to burst from excitement… in that typical, extremely girly way.

"Oh come on Lavender, it isn't THAT big of a deal…." Hermione sighed wondering if she would have to hear this all day…

"Well of course it is! By the way, what were you two doing in bed _together_?" Lavender had a sly look on her face. Hermione sat there almost nervous at the look Lavender was giving her.

"Nonononono! It wasn't like that at all! Ron! Say something! Don't just sit there!" Hermione looked like she was just about ready to spring up out of the bed and strangle something... or in this case, Ron.

"Well what am I supposed to say 'Mione? It_ does_ look rather suspicious with the two of us in the same bed…" Ron stated getting up off the floor slowly and detangling himself from the sheets.

"*Groan* You are no help whatsoever Ronald Weasley!" Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Geez 'Mione, Lavender, it's too early for this sort of thing…" Ron groaned, collapsing back on Hermione's bed… only to land on top of Hermione, who emitted a small squeak.

"Ron! Get off! I can't breathe with you on me…." Hermione tried to yell the best that she could with Ron laying on her stomach. Attempting to push Ron off her stomach, she accidentally pushed him off the bed.

"Ooof! Bloody hell 'Mione! Was that really necessary?" Ron was now rubbing his backside, trying to ease the pain of falling to the floor… twice.

"I'm so sorry Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione was slightly panicking, hoping that her new boyfriend was ok.

"Eh I guess I'll be ok after a little while… but meanwhile I'm starving! We should go down to breakfast…" Ron was now rubbing his stomach and a large rumbling noise could be heard from his direction.

Hermione groaned, "Ron! Is food all that you think about?"

"Can we just go 'Mione? Please?" Ron had finally gotten up off the floor and was holding out his hand to Hermione so that they could go to breakfast together.

Hermione grabbed his hand and heaved herself off the bed and said, "Sure, but we should probably change first… our clothes are all wrinkled now."

"I guess… I'll meet you in the common room then?" Ron asked almost hesitantly, remembering that Lavender was still in the room.

"Of course! I love you Ron…" Hermione scooted closer to Ron.

Huskily, Ron replied, "I love you too, 'Mione…" wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips in a quick kiss before walking out of the girl's dorm to his own dorm, preparing for a bombardment of questions from Harry that was bound to come…

A/N I apologize if this chapter wasn't really that great... I promise that the next chapter should be a little better and a hopefully a little more exciting. :)


End file.
